choices_stories_you_playfandomcom-20200222-history
Amber Hutchinson
Amber, a character in the ''High School Story'' series, is a student at Berry High. She is first seen in Class Act, Book 1, Chapter 3. Appearance She has a fair skin complexion and blue eyes, with light brown hair in two fishtail braids. She wears a cheerleader uniform. Personality Since she is from a wealthy family, she can come across as incentive and callous due to her more privileged lifestyle. She is bubbly, and highly energetic and enthusiastic. When she loves, she loves hard (as in, overwhelmingly), but she is not perceptive to the feelings of those around her, no matter how subtle they try to be. As Danielle says, Amber's a lot, but she has a really good heart. Chapters High School Story Class Act, Book 1 * Chapter 2: Family Matters (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Love's a Game * Chapter 4: So This is a Party * Chapter 5: When One Door Shuts, Another Opens * Chapter 7: Homecoming Hijinks * Chapter 8: One Last Dance * Chapter 11: Couldn't Miss It * Chapter 14: All the World's a Stage Class Act, Book 2 * Chapter 1: Ice to Meet You (Mentioned) * Chapter 3: Debate Drama (Off-Screen) * Chapter 5: All For One, and One For All * Chapter 9: Winter Wonderful * Chapter 10: Cats and Candidates * Chapter 11: If You Can't Beat 'em, Join 'em * Chapter 14: Be My Valentine *Chapter 15: New Roots Class Act, Book 3 * Chapter 1: O' Brave New World (Mentioned) * Chapter 9: Race Against Time (Mentioned) * Chapter 10: London Ho! (Mentioned) * Chapter 13: The Final Bow (Mentioned; Determinant) Relationships Twin Sibling She is your twin sibling's girlfriend. They meet on their first day at school when they run into each other and become official the same day. In Chapter 4, she declares her love for them in front of all her party guests and presents an ice sculpture of them together. In Chapter 7, they break up during homecoming. Lorenzo In Chapter 11, Amber announces to everyone in the cafeteria at lunch that Lorenzo is her new boyfriend, accompanied by music from her phone plugged into a huge speaker. She declares her love for him and presents a giant ice sculpture of her and Lorenzo that almost looks like the one she had made for her and your twin sibling. Lorenzo replies that he guesses he loves her, too. They are still together by the end of Book 1. In Book 2, Amber helps Lorenzo when he is running for class president. In Chapter 9, she films how he intervenes when a kitten scares Mia's horse Buttercup and the video goes viral. In Chapter 10, they celebrate their four-month anniversary and invite the whole school to celebrate. Your Character and friends overhear them arguing and it is revealed that the kitten is owned by Amber and that it was her idea to release him in front of the carriage. Gallery Other Looks AmberPinkOutfitChapter4.jpg|Pink Party Outfit Amber Cheerleader Uniform.png|Cheerleader Uniform Amber - Homecoming.jpg|Homecoming Amber - Homecoming.png|Homecoming - Full View HSSCABk2_Amber_Lorenzo_&_Kitten_Vote_For_Me_Shirt.png|''Lorenzo & Kitten'' Campaign Shirt Miscellaneous Ice Sculpture.png|Amber & Your Twin Amber&LorenzoHSSCA.png|Amber & Lorenzo Save the Planat Gold paperweight in CA, BK 2, Ch. 14.png|Gift to President from Amber and Lorenzo Trivia Category:Characters Category:Female Category:'High School Story' Characters Category:'High School Story: Class Act' Characters Category:Students Category:Teens Category:LGBT Category:Antagonists Category:Big Bads